Can I Always Love You
by Azusa Vermillion
Summary: Gray menyukai Lucy, Lucy menyukai Natsu, tapi Natsu tidak menyadari kalau Lucy menyukainya. Rumah mereka jauh, tapi mereka selalu terhubung. Hingga, bencana datang pada Natsu dan Lucy/Bad Summary/NaLu/One Shoot/Mind to RnR?


**Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Azusa Vermillion dalam,,, Ins*rt Investig*si#plaak! Ngarang!**

**Naaah… sekarang Azu pengen buat ff one shoot neh! Terinspirasi dari Novel Ototo Wa Koibito! Happy reading!**

Can I Always Love You?

Disclamer: Hiro Mashima.

Genre: hurt/comfort.

Pairing: Natsu D. Lucy H.

Rated: T.

Warning: OOC, GaJe, Typo, EYD dll.

* * *

"Luce?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pinky.

"..."

"Lucyyy?" tanya-nya lagi.

"ng? Ah! Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde, Lucy.

"ya ampun, kau ini! Sudah sore! Ayo pulang, biar aku antar." ucap lelaki pink tadi, Natsu.

"eh? Ah baiklah! Arigatou, Natsu!" Ucap Lucy sambil berusaha berdiri.

Seorang gadis berambut blondie kelas 2 SMA itu bernama Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy menyukai teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Hari itu, Natsu hanya berkunjung ke rumah Lucy karena sedang libur. Rumah Natsu dan Lucy bertempatan cukup jauh, rumah Natsu berada di Crocus, sementara Lucy berada di Magnolia. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, mereka selalu tehubung karena selalu berkirim _e-mail_ lewat HP-nya.

~.:| Skip Time |:.~

"Natsu, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." Ucap Lucy.

"sama-sama. Oh iya Luce, aku malam ini pulang." Jelas Natsu.

"eh?! Cepat sekali?! Kau kan baru 2 hari di sini?!" Protes Lucy.

"maaf tapi, libur di sekolahku lebih cepat, jadi agar tidak kelelahan aku pulang malam ini." Jelas Natsu lagi. "Sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku, aku memberikanmu liontin ini." Ucap Natsu sambil mengeluarkan liontin berwarna pink bertuliskan 'Natsu Dragneel'.

"waaah... Terima kasih Natsu! Liontin ini akan ku simpan baik-baik!" Ucap Lucy sambil memegang erat pemberian pria pinky itu.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa Luce!" Ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar yang imut pada Lucy. "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan berada di dekatmu! Pasti!" Teriak Natsu.

"aKu tunggu saat itu Natsu!" Ucap Lucy balas teriakan Natsu sambil melambaikan lengannya.

* * *

~.:| 5 hari setelah Natsu pulang |:.~

"hei, Lucy!" Ucap pria berambut biru tua.

"apa?" Tanya Lucy malas.

"idih! Bete banget sih kamu!" Balas pria itu lagi.

"biarin! Ngomong-ngomong Gray, kamu gak ngumpul sama geng kamu tuh?" Tanya Lucy.

"gak, mreeka punya urusan masing-masing." Ucap Gray lesu. "eh, dapet liontin itu dari mana?" Tany Gray lagi.

"oh, liontin ini? ini aku dapet dari temen lama aku!" Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum melihat liontin itu.

"hmm... Coba aku liat!" Ucap Gray mengulurkan tangannya.

"nih!" Balas Lucy sambil memberikan liontin itu ke tangan Gray.

"mm? Natsu Dragneel? temen lama kamu?" Tanya Gray.

"iya! Aku suka sama dia dari SD! hehe." Jelas Lucy sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"mmmm? Kamu suka dia ya?" Ucap Gray sambil tersenyum misterius.

"iya! Eh, emang kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"gak apa-apa kok!" Ucap Gray sambil tersenyum sinis.

"mana balikin liontinnya!" Ucap Lucy.

"tangkep aku dulu!" Balas Gray sambil berlari.

"eh?! Tunggu!" Ucap Lucy sambil mengejar Gray.

~.:| 3 Menit kemudian |:.~

"hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Gray! Balikin dong! Udah capek nih!" Ucap Lucy sambil berhenti sebentar.

"ih! Payah banget sih! Kalo gak nangkep aku, gak bakal aku balikin nih!" Ucap Gray lagi.

"iih! Aku kasih tau Natsu nih!" Ucap Lucy sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"eh?! Gitu aja udah kamu laporin! Dasar kerjanya main lapor aja! nih!" Teriak Gray sambil melempar liontin milik Lucy, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

"eh? Huuh! Ya sudah!" Ucap Lucy menaruh lagi HP-nya dan mengambil liontinnya, kemudian pergi ke kelasnya.

~.::| GRAY POV |::.~

'Cih! Natsu, Natsu, Natsuuuu terus yang dipikirinnya!' gumamku masih kesal.

Aku memang sudah menyukai Lucy dari kelas 1 SMP, dan aku bersahabat dengannya dari kelas 1 SMP semester 2. Aku dan Lucy satu sekolah dari SMP sampai SMA. Aku kira, Lucy juga suka denganku karena dia biasanya selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku dan meminta saranku. Tapi ternyata, dia suka dengan Natsu teman masa kecilnya. Dia tidak pernah mengenalkan kepadaku seperti apa seorang Natsu Drag... Entahlah, apapun namanya, aku tidak peduli!

Pokoknya, aku harus membuat Lucy menyukaiku! Bagaimana pun caranya!

~.::| End Of GRAY POV |::.~

Ting Tong!

Bel pelajaran pun di mulai, semua murid segera masuk ke kelas pelajarannya.

~.:| Skip Time, Pulang sekolah |:.~

"Tadaima!" Ucap gadis berambut blondie, Lucy.

"okaeri!" Ucap sang ibu keluarga Heartfillia, Layla.

"Lucy, ayah harap, ini tidak jadi masalah untukmu." ucap sang kepala keluarga Heartfillia, Judo.

"apa itu yah?" Tanya Lucy.

"tengah malam tadi, kota Crocus di serang badai yang sangat dahsyat sehingga banyak orang yang menjadi korban..." Jelas Layla.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan..." Ucap Lucy terpotong.

"Natsu salah satu korbanya, dia meninggal 5 jam yang lalu..." Jelas Judo.

"tidak mungkin..." Ucap Lucy. "memangnya kalian tau dari mana?!" Tanya Lucy.

"siang tadi, sebelum kau pulang kami melihatnya di berita." Jelas Layla lesu.

"bohong...!" Ucap Lucy lemah. "Ini pasti bohong! Ini mimpi!" Seru Lucy sambil menangis, menjatuhkan tasnya, dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Lucy!" Teriak Layla yang berusaha mengejarnya, tapi di tahan oleh Judo.

"biarlah dia menyendiri kali ini." Ucap Judo.

~.:| At Lucy Place, Taman Magnolia |:.~

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Natsu.." Ucap Lucy masih menangis sambil memegang Liontin pemberian Natsu. "kau mengingkari janjimu Natsu!" Ucap Lucy tambah menangis mengingat janji Natsu padanya.

**FlashBack**

_**"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan berada di dekatmu! Pasti!" Teriak Natsu.**_

_**"Aku tunggu saat itu Natsu!" Ucap Lucy balas teriakan Natsu sambil melambaikan lengannya.**_

**End Of Flash Back**

"Lucy?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Lucy.

"Gray..." Ucap Lucy yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Gray yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Ada badai menerjang Crocus, tempat Natsu. Dan ia, menjadi korban!" Ucap Lucy yang membuat tangisannya meledak lagi.

"Tenanglah Lucy." Ucap Gray sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Gray..." Ucap Lucy.  
"apa?" Tanya Gray singkat.

"apakah, aku masih bisa mencintai Natsu untuk selamanya?" Tanya Lucy.

mendengar itu, Gray merasa hatinya sangat sakit, dan kemudian berkata, "ya Lucy, kau dapat mencintainya selamanya." Ucap Gray sambil tersenyum pahit.

" Syukurlah..." Ucap Lucy yang menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Lucy berharap, kalau saat ini dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Jadi jika ia tebangun nanti, Natsu masih ada di sisinya. Jika itu terjadi, Lucy akan menggenggam erat tangan Natsu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**FF one shoot pertamanya Azu! :D  
**

**Maaf kalau gak seru, kurang berbakat membuat cerita (Jujur)**

**Review please! ^^**


End file.
